


Eye of the Beholder

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Negitoro, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka's back in Japan after having spent ten years in England. She begins attending Crypton Academy where she finds faces, old and new. However, what happens when a First Year named Miku takes an interest in Luka? Will the pink-haired girl find the courage to remove her eyepatch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I thought of after seeing the PV Dreamy Theatre extend video, Catastrophe on Youtube. Luka's eyes were green and red and I thought that would be great. So, I gave that eye a power and a reason to be that color (however, her eyes will always be blue to me). 
> 
> Also, every version of Miku that I've seen has been with aquamarine hair or a variation of green. I haven't seen her with teal hair except on the cover for her case, so I'm going with calling her green-haired. 
> 
> Side from that... *sigh* I don't own the concept of Vocaloid (though, I did just order Luka to get here by mail).

Luka watched them from the shadows. All of the children running around and laughing as they had fun on the playground. None of them noticed her as she observed their play.

One child paused while running near her. One red eye and one blue peeking out of the shadows at him. He turned around, blue hair waving slightly as he spied the pink-haired little girl sitting by herself.

“Who are you?” he asked curiously. Luka lowered her head, shaking it as others appeared.

“Hey! It’s Two-Eye!” someone shouted. A purple-haired boy pointed at Luka. “Two-Eye’s back!” Instantly, all of the children scattered except the first boy and a brown-haired girl.

“Come on, Kaito-kun!” the girl told him, tugging his arm.

“Why?” the boy, Kaito, asked. “Meiko-chan, _why?”_

“Cause bad things happen when she’s here.” the girl, Meiko, replied. “She’s bad.”

Fear flashed in Kaito’s eyes and he rushed away with Meiko. Luka sighed, knowing that was bound to happen; it always did. Continuing in the shadows, she waited until the teacher came to retrieve her.

“Come along, Luka-san.” she said gently, holding out her hand.

“Hai, Yowane-sensei.” Luka murmured, hanging her head and heading back to the classroom with her teacher. Moving to her bag, Luka found it covered in glue and looked around for the culprit. As expected, it was the purple-haired boy from before, who was now surrounded in more darkness than before.

Haku noticed Luka’s bag and spotted the boy she was watching. Knowing of Luka’s ability, the teacher instantly understood what had happened.

“Gakupo-kun?” she called, gathering the boy’s attention. “Please give Luka your bag.”

Gakupo stared at the silver-haired woman for a moment before scowling and tossing his bag in Luka’s direction.

“Luka, take out Gakupo’s things and put your own in his bag,” the teacher continued. Luka immediately did as told, taking Gakupo’s things from the bag and shaking it to make sure it was empty before taking everything from her own bag, careful to avoid the glue, and transferring it to his.

“Good.” Haku grinned. “Now, put his things in your bag.”

Once that was done, Luka gave Gakupo her bag and Haku nodded. “Everyone is dismissed except Gakupo-kun.”

Luka turned and walked from the classroom with Gakupo’s bag in hand, making her way home without incident. Coming to the house, she opened the door and was engulfed in a short but warm hug from her mother.

“Luka!” Lily beamed down at her. “How are you?”

“Okay.” the young girl shrugged. “Kamui-kun put glue on my bag. I have his now.”

Lily’s eyes darkened angrily before they softened and she knelt down in front of her daughter. “Dno’t worry, Luka.” she cooed. “We’re going to be leaving soon. Only two more days and we head to Europe. Can you wait that long?”

“Yes, Mother.” Luka replied, watching her mother smile and head to the kitchen to continue dinner.

Soon, she would be free.

 


	2. Crypton Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a little bit better about this chapter.

Luka stepped into Crypton Academy with a sigh. She couldn’t believe she was back in Japan after all these years. _So much has changed._ she thought, walking along the hall. _Yet just as much has stayed the same._

Students eyed her as she passed, most giving her curious glances due to the patch covering her right eye. _They’ll get used to it_. the pinkette told herself, continuing on.

As she walked, Luka spotted something that made her stomach fill with dread. Even after all these years, she would still recognize the purple of Kamui Gakupo’s hair. Attempting to blend in with the crowd, Luka was surprised when a hand caught her arm.

“Hey there.” a low voice chuckled. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Luka slowly turned so that she was facing him. A huge smile was stretched across his lips and his large purple eyes were shining at her.

“Hello, Kamui-kun.” Luka said softly.

Gakupo took a step back in surprise. “How do you know me?” he asked. “ _Have_ we met?”

Luka slowly reached up and removed her eyepatch. She could tell from the numerous gasps how many of these people used to shun her when she was younger.

“Megurine-san.” Gakupo breathed as she replaced her patch. “Why…? How…?”

“My mother and I have returned.” Luka told him.

“Oh.”

“You still have that cursed eye...” a brown-haired girl Luka recognized as Meiko stated.

“Unfortunately.” the pink-haired girl nodded.

“Then we’ll probably still have to stay away from you.” Meiko sneered.

“Only if you have something to fear.” Luka turned and began walking away.

“Megurine-san, wait!” Gakupo ran forward and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry for, uh, you know, when we were younger. I didn’t mean to make your life hell.”

Luka removed her eyepatch and looked at him, seeing that more light surrounded him than dark, which meant that he wasn’t lying. A small smile appeared on her lips and she nodded. “It’s alright, Kamui-kun.”

“Maybe… we could start over?” Gakupo held out his hand.

Luka’s hand was seconds away from touching his when darkness suddenly flashed around him and she hurriedly pulled back. “I’m sorry.” she explained. “Touching people causes my eye to hurt. I would like to start over with you, Kamui-kun.”

“Excellent!” Gakupo smirked. “See you at lunch?” Luka watched the darkness recede and slowly nodded. Gakupo turned and went back to his friends. Luka turned for the umpteenth time and made her way to her first class, wondering what had happened as she replaced her patch.

_I’ve never seen darkness like that before. It was pitch black, but it was stronger than if he were angry. I’ve seen jealousy, thieves, murder, anger and lies, but that wasn’t any of those._

Shaking her head, Luka continued on her way, deciding not to think about it for now. After all, it _was_ Gakupo. Whatever it was would soon come to light.

_**…** _

Miku bounced along the halls of Crypton Academy, beaming at everyone who passed. Two blondes joined her a moment later and Miku giggled. “Good morning Len, Rin.” she chirped.

“Morning Miku.” they both groaned. The twins had drooping eyelids and looked to still be asleep as they trudged beside the tealette.

“Hey guys,” someone nearby said to his friends. “Did you see that new chick this morning?” That made the trio stop and the twins perked up.

“Yeah!” One girl piped up. “The one with the long pretty pink hair?”

“And blue eyes like sapphires?” another boy grinned.

“Don’t forget her body.” still another boy snickered. “Like a goddess.”

“I wonder what year she is.” another girl mused.

“She’s probably a senior.” the first boy told her. “She looks pretty mature.”

Miku glanced to the twins in shock. Len was drooling at the description of the newcomer while Rin just looked curious.

“Sounds interesting.” she murmured, continuing on as Rin dragged her brother along.

“Yeah.” Len chuckled. “Wonder if we’ll get to meet her.”

“I doubt it.” Rin sniffed. “I mean unless she’s going to do track or tennis or be in the school music group, we’ll probably only get a brief glance of-oof!”

Len and Miku reached out to catch the two people that had bumped into each other. While Miku caught her friend, Len helped the other girl.

“Sorry!” Rin quickly apologized.

“You’re fine. It was my fault for bumping into you.” Miku froze at the melodic voice and glanced to the person. Teal eyes widened as they took in shining pink hair, deep blue eyes the color of a clear day and a mature curvy figure fit for a supermodel.

“Um, your friend won’t let me go…” the girl murmured. She shifted and Miku realized that she had only been looking at _one_ eye as the other was covered by a patch.

“Len!” Rin shouted, jolting her brother out of his daze,

“What? Oh! Sorry!” He quickly set the pinkette on her feet.

The girl rubbed her eyepatch absently as she balanced herself. “Thank you.” she murmured. “Sorry for bumping into you.”

“It’s not problem!” Rin told her cheerily. The girl nodded and turned to continue on her way. Miku and Len stared after her, watching the way her hair and hips swayed as she walked.

As the trio continued on their way, three different trains of thought were going through their heads.

 _She seems really nice._ Rin thought curiously. _I wonder if she’s going to do tennis._

 _Wow, she had hips._ Len grinned goofily to himself. _Can’t wait to see more of her around school._

Miku’s eyebrows furrowed as she mused, _She was absolutely gorgeous and her voice was so melodic, but… what could be under that patch?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I decided not to go with he whole bumping into each other cliche. I changed two things about it. I didn't have Miku and Luka bump into each other and I didn't have Miku catch Luka. No cliche for that. Hope you liked it.


	3. New Faces, Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka heads to lunch and meets up with Gakupo, who seems to have a new posse with him. Miku ponders some more on the mysterious girl she met (Luka) and what she could possibly be hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. Hope you guys enjoy this! I had fun making it!

Luka slowly made her way to the cafeteria, her bag bouncing on her back. Students passed through the halls around her, chatting with their friends, looking over homework and generally doing normal things. Luka was loathe to take off her patch lest someone see, but all of the jostling and bumping was making her eye hurt. Ducking beneath a stairwell, Luka removed her patch, gently rubbing her eye to soothe it.

Breathing a sigh of relief when the pain ended, Luka replaced the patch and made her way back into the hallway. There were less students around now, so the pinkette headed to the cafeteria without having to stop again.

Coming to the large room, Luka glanced around and spotted the dark purple that was Gakupo’s signature. Luka examined the others with him and concluded most of them were people she used to know. _What a small world._ she thought, sitting at the end of the table across from Kaito and Meiko.

“Looks like the demon’s finally arrived.” Meiko sneered, eyes narrowing at her. The pink-haired girl shrugged and opened her lunchbox. Her mother had given her tuna to help her through her first day. Luka licked her lips and dug in. Meiko watched her suspiciously before huffing and going back to her conversation. Luka took that opportunity to observe the others at the table.

Meiko was conversing with Kaito about something involving their history class. Gakupo was the center of attention at the other end of the table, three females surrounding him, two of which were unfamiliar. The third was a green-haired girl Luka remembered. Her name was Megumi, but she preferred to be called Gumi and always wore red goggles on her head. It seemed she hadn’t grown out of that habit as the goggles were still on her head. Luka surveyed the other two girls and decided that they appeared to be from mainland Asia. One had very long cream hair similar to Luka’s own except lighter, and the other had an abundance of bright blonde hair and appeared to be sporting cat ears. Both had eyes that were an impressive shade of blue, beating out Luka’s and possibly Kaito’s as well.

Gakupo noticed Luka’s staring and invited her to that end of the table, earning jealous gazes from Gumi and the blonde while the cream-haired girl eyed her with innocent curiosity.

“I trust you remember Gumi?” Gakupo asked, pointing to the greenette.

Luka nodded and replied dully, “You pushed me in the mud when I was five and ruined a project my mother and I had worked on for a week.”

Gumi’s eyes widened in surprise before she turned away uncomfortably. “Sorry.” she mumbled.

Luka reached into her lunchbox. “Would you like my carrots?” she inquired, taking the vegetables from the box.

“W-what?” Gumi’s head snapped to her.

“I remember carrots are your favorite food, right?” the greenette nodded slowly. “Would you like mine?”

Gumi cautiously reached across the table and grasped the carrots, beginning to nibble on them. “Thank you.”

Luka shrugged and continued with her lunch. Gakupo cleared his throat and went on with introductions. “The blue-eyed blonde with cat ears on her head is Seeu. She came not too long ago from Korea, as did Aria.” He pointed to first the blonde and then the cream-haired girl beside Luka. “Girls, this is Megurine Luka.”

“Nice to meet you.” Aria said with a smile.

“And you as well.” Luka replied with a nod to them both.

Seeu cocked her head cautiously and asked, “Why do you wear a patch over your eye?”

“I have a condition in the eye that is the subject of much ridicule.” Luka explained. “So to spare myself the taunting, I cover my eye.” Seeu’s expression turned sad and she nodded understandingly.

Gakupo cleared his throat once more to get their attention and all of the girls looked to him expectantly. “As I was saying before your arrival, Luka, I wanted to get the administration to allow the student council a chance to throw a party, similar to homecoming parties in America.”

“Homecoming party?” Aria asked in confusion.

“Yes, like a welcome back to school party.” the purplette explained.

“That sounds like an amazing idea!” Seeu chirped, grinning at Gakupo.

“What do you think Gumi? Aria? Luka?” He gave them a charming smile.

“What will the theme be, though?” Gumi murmured, chewing another carrot.

“How would we pay for it?” Aria mused, tapping her chin.

Luka remained silent, not wanting to get sucked into such a conversation. “Luka?” they were all looking to her now.

“I don’t go to parties often enough to have a valid opinion.” the darker pinkette responded.

Aria and Seeu shared a giddy glance and chorused, “We’ll get you party ready then!”

One blue eye narrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Seeu loves throwing parties.” Aria explained eagerly. “You can come to some if you don’t think you enjoy parties.”

Luka stared at them for a moment before sighing. “Alright, when’s your next party?”

The girls squealed happily and Seeu replied, nearly shouting, “My next party is actually this Saturday. They all start at six, but don’t get into full swing until eight and almost never end before two in the morning.”

Luka nodded in understanding and Aria popped up shyly. “M-maybe you’ll even be able to let your eye out. I-it’s usually too dark to see much. I don’t think anyone would be able to tell…” She gazed at the taller girl excitedly. Luka gave her a small smile and nodded once more, this time in agreement.

As the two girls began cheering and explaining everything they thought she would need to know, Gumi and Gakupo watched the trio in bemusement, wondering how it had happened. Gumi cocked her head for a moment before chuckling. “Looks like she’s better at picking up girls than you are, Kupo-kun.”

“Oh please! she could never live up to this charm.” he snickered, poking his chest arrogantly.

“Whatever you say.” Gumi smirked. “I just hope for your sake that Megurine-san isn’t into girls.”

**_…_ **

Miku watched Len and Rin fight over who had the better lunch and chewed her leek thoughtfully. No matter how hard she tried, the tealette couldn’t shake the image of the pink-haired stranger from her head. She couldn’t help but be curious about what lay beneath the patch on the girl’s face.

 _Perhaps she had surgery? Maybe the eye is still healing from it? Or maybe she was in an accident and the eye is completely gone._ Several different notions ran rampant around the teal head at what the patch could be hiding.

“ _-but bananas are better!_ ” Miku jerked at the shout, looking to where Len was shaking a banana in his sister’s face as Rin did the same with an orange.

“No, _oranges are better!_ ” Rin snapped.

Miku sighed and called, “Rin, since we bat for the same team, I just want you to know that I’m not interested in you that way. Len, at least I understand now why you turn down so many girls.”

That got the reaction she wanted.

Both twins blushed bright red, staring at her with their mouths wide open, looking like their eyes were about to pop out of their skulls. Miku simply kept chewing her leeks, enjoying the silence for the time being. It took the twins a moment to regain themselves and when they did, they simply sat and quietly ate their lunches, both lost in their own world.

Miku watched Len stand and head to the nearest trash bin to get rid of his banana peel. She saw him pass a table of upperclassmen and on his way back, he bumped into one of the girls that was just standing. Miku’s eyes brightened at the sight of the girl they had met that morning. Len caught her once again, but remembered to let her go this time.

One of the other girls said something to Len and he seemed to get excited. _I wonder what that’s all about…_ Miku mused, tilting her head cutely. _Guess I’m about to find out._

Len rushed to the table and plopped down beside his sister, grinning like an idiot. Miku was actually slightly afraid that the smile would split his face in half. “We just got invited to an upperclassmen party!” he hissed to them.

“What?” Rin shouted.

“Really?” Miku asked, beaming.

“Yeah!” Len nearly sounded like Rin in his excitement. “Remember that girl from this morning? I bumped into her again and as I was apologizing, one of her friends invited me to her party. And she said I could bring you guys!”

“This is going to be so cool!” Rin squealed, doing a little dance. “We’re going to a senior party!”

“What if there’s alcohol, though?” Miku inquired worriedly.

“Then we won’t drink it!” Rin replied. “I can’t wait to go home and choose what to wear. When and where, Len?”

“The blonde girl, Seeu’s house, this Saturday.” her brother informed her.

“Yes!” Rin shrieked as the bell for class rang. “This is going to be great!”


	4. Dress-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Seeu help Luka decide what to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but please don't hate me. I just wanted to figure out how to progress. Hope ya like!

Luka hitched her backpack up as she filed out of the classroom behind the rest of the students. Keeping near the lockers, she tried to avoid as much of the crowd as possible. The last thing she needed was her eye hurting on the walk home. Heading for the exit to the school, the pinkette dodged a few gossiping groups and finally made it to the school doors.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Luka strode along the sidewalk toward home. She had walked this path a few times before it was time for her to head to school so that she didn’t get lost, but it still felt uncomfortable walking alone. _How else would I walk?_ She inwardly sighed. _It’s not like anyone would want to walk beside a cursed being like me._

As she was nearing the corner onto her street, Luka thought she heard a voice calling. Pausing to glance around, she was surprised to find that it sounded like someone was yelling her name. Turning around in shock, Luka watched Aria and Seeu hurry after her. “Is… there something you need?” she asked slowly as they drew closer, catching their breath.

“You walk _really_ fast!” Seeu gasped, glaring down at her heels.

“I’m not familiar enough with this area to be relaxed while walking home.” Luka responded, cocking her head as Aria finally straightened up. “Do you live this way too?”

“No, we both live in the opposite direction.” Aria told her.

Okay, now Luka was confused. “Then why are you here?”

“We wanted to walk with you!” Seeu chirped, also straightening. “Since you’re not really into parties, we wanted to check out your wardrobe and help you choose something to wear to the party this Saturday.” She paused, her face suddenly falling as something dawned on her. “I mean, if that’s okay! We don’t want to intrude on your privacy or anything!”

Luka shrugged and turned to continue. “It’s no big deal. I just don’t have fancy clothes.”

“Seeu’s parties _aren’t_ fancy.” Aria snickered, glancing to her best friend. “If anything, they’re probably the complete _opposite!_ ”

“We just want to help you _look_ good.” Seeu explained, swatting at Aria’s arm. “You already seem like a good person, if a bit reclusive. So, we want to make sure that you can catch everyone’s eye so that they’ll want to get to know you better.”

“It’s our recipe for helping people find friends!” they chorused together as the trio walked up the path to Luka’s house.

“You’ve… done this a lot, haven’t you?” the patched girl asked, glancing to them as she unlocked the door and removed her shoes.

“Seeu _loves_ throwing parties.” Aria reiterated.

“They’re about getting people out and making connections.” Seeu agreed. “So, why not?”

“That seems logical in theory.” Luka conceded, musing her hair as she checked in the kitchen and living room. Her mother must have still been at work, so the house was empty. “Do you want something to drink and to rest a moment? You ran quite a way to catch up…”

“Do you have a water bottle?” Aria perked up happily, parched from the run.

“I’m good without.” Seeu responded, looking about the house curiously. “You have a nice house.”

“We just recently finished unpacking.” Luka responded, crouching to the bottom of the fridge and pulling a water bottle from the drawer. Handing the beverage to Aria, she led the way toward the stairs. “My room is in the attic.”

The two women behind her shared a confused glance and followed their host up the first set of stairs before she pulled a rope ladder from a hook on the wall. Leading the way up, Luka held the rope steady for the other two, moving aside for them to come in.

Aria and Seeu glanced around in awe, not realizing that the attic was so large. It was just tall enough for them all to stand without brushing their hair against the ceiling and it appeared to span the length of the house, dipping inward on the sides. There was a bed on one end with a dresser beside it and a vanity on the other end, possibly also filled with clothes as the surface was barely used. A colorful rug spread from one end to the other and the floor seemed sturdy enough.

“Make yourselves comfortable.” Luka told them softly, walking over to the vanity and grabbing a hairbrush. “It’s a little small, but cozy.”

“Actually, we wanted to see your closet!” Seeu chirped, getting an elbow to the side from Aria.

“Sorry, we don’t want to be rude.” The creamette told their host. “We’re just so excited. It’s been a while since someone new transferred in.”

Luka smiled slightly at their enthusiasm and motioned between her dresser and her vanity. “Feel free to look through my clothes. I’m not very party-savvy, so I won’t mind trying on different outfits.”

Seeu bounced to the dresser excitedly and opened the second drawer quickly. Finding it full of neatly folded shirts, she motioned to Aria and began handing off articles to the cream-haired girl. While they did that, Luka went about brushing her hair to untangle the knots that had formed during the day. Her two guests gushed and whispered on the other side of the room, placing different articles of clothing beside one another and forming a few prospective outfits. Occasionally, they would glance over at her speculatively and place something into a pile off to the side before continuing.

Finally, Seeu jumped up and cheered, “I think we’ve got something!”

“Luka-san, are you ready to model for us?” Aria called, grinning at her.

Luka set down her brush and stood, walking over. Seeu held a few outfits in her arms and Luka thought a moment. “Let’s model them downstairs.” She suggested. “So that we don’t have to keep coming back up to grab them.”

“Good idea.” Seeu agreed, lifting another few outfits while Aria grabbed the last of them. The trio moved down the stairs and into the living room, setting the outfits out. Luka accepted the first one from Seeu and made her way toward the bathroom, inviting her guests to stay in the living room while they waited. Aria and Seeu took the chance to look around the house as Luka changed. It was a bit sparse, but that was probably due to the family just having moved. They probably hadn’t had enough time to hang any pictures or paintings on the walls or otherwise decorate.

Turning to the living room entrance as the bathroom door opened, the two blondes beamed as Luka stepped into sight. Seeu had selected a long black skirt with a slit up one side and a gray tank top. They had to admit that it definitely complimented Luka’s slightly more mature figure. Aria walked around Luka speculatively before looking to her best friend for a verdict.

“I think this one looks nice.” Seeu murmured, taking her turn to examine Luka from different angles. “It compliments your pale skin and slim figure. Still, it’s too early to decide on an outfit just yet. Ready for the next one?” Luka nodded and Aria presented her with the next outfit.

Time passed in that fashion for at least half an hour, Luka trying on anything from off-shoulder tops and jeans to miniskirts with cutoff shirts. Through the whole thing, she didn’t complain about the number of outfits the two fashionistas had picked out; if Luka was honest, she actually enjoyed this. She had never had friends to do this with, so the fact that these two girls wanted to spend time with her even after only just meeting her was refreshing compared to her previous experiences attempting to make friends.

At last, they had tried on each outfit once and there was now a smaller pile of prospective outfits. It seemed Aria and Seeu couldn’t decide between the jeans with the cutoff shirt or the bright purple miniskirt with gray tank top. Each of them went back and forth about the benefits of each outfit, but still couldn’t seem to come to a consensus. Luka listened to them intently for a moment before lifting both outfits and moving back to the bathroom.

Aria and Seeu glanced at one another in confusion, wondering if she was going to model them again so they could actually compare. “I wish there were two of her.” Seeu sighed. “Then we would be able to compare them side-by-side.”

“Yeah…” Aria murmured quietly. Seeu glanced over and spotted the slight blush on her friend’s cheeks. Giggling softly, she poked Aria in the cheeks, but refrained from saying anything in case Luka heard.

A moment later, the bathroom door opened and the two party planners turned, ready to assess the outfits once more. What they found instead was that Luka had taken the decision into her own hands. The pinkette had decided on the tight jeans with the gray tank top, turning slightly to let them see. Grabbing one of the jackets near the doorway, Luka slid into it to complete her look.

“How is this?” she asked, glancing to the pair shyly.

“It looks gorgeous!” Seeu cheered, moving around Luka to check the outfit completely. “The jacket is so slim that it hugs you in just the right ways, but is loose enough to let the tank top really show your figure. And I didn’t notice the jeans had a butterfly pattern down one leg, but it’s really stylish. What do you think, Ia?”

Aria nodded mutely, blue eyes trailing the outfit idly. Seeu rolled her eyes as Luka glanced at her. “Then this is the outfit for Saturday!”

Just then, someone’s cell went off and all three glanced around to determine whose it was. Walking into the hall, Seeu reached into the pocket of her jacket and answered the call. “Hello?” She grinned and leaned against the wall. “Hey, babe, how are you?”

Aria chuckled and shook her head, turning to Luka. “She’ll be out there for a while,” the creamette explained. “It’s a daily thing. They always talk around this time.”

Luka nodded in understanding and gathered up her clothing. “I’m going to put these away.” She said softly. “There are snacks in the cabinet beside the stove if I take too long.”

“Thanks.” Aria watched the pinkette go, taking a deep breath as she did. Once her heart slowed to a regular beat, she made her way into the hallway where Seeu was still on the phone.

“Oh yeah!” Seeu gasped upon seeing her best friend. “And you’re never going to _believe_ what’s up with Aria!”

Ocean blue eyes immediately narrowed on the blonde, but Seeu ignored her. “So, there’s this new girl at school. Today was her first day and, _wow,_ is she hot. I’m talking sky blue eyes, long pink hair and a body _to die for._ She looks like she should be in college, babe.” She paused for a moment to nod. “You know I would, but I have you! Anyway, would you believe me if I told you that Aria is _major_ crushing? Not even a whole _day!_ ”

Aria pouted as she leaned against the wall next to her friend. She wasn’t crushing. Luka was definitely attractive, but she would make better friend material first. Besides, no one can start a crush in one day. That’s the most absurd thing she’d ever heard.

“Alright, I’ll see ya back home.” Seeu murmured, smiling as she hung up the phone. Turning to her friend, she smirked. “You know I was telling the truth.” She poked Aria in the side for emphasis.

“You can’t form a crush in _one day_ , Seeu.” The creamette told her calmly. “Give it a few days before claiming I’ve got a crush on anyone.”

Seeu was about to retort when a soft cough was heard nearby. Both turned to see Luka standing at the bottom of the stairs, head cocked in confusion. Aria paled upon realizing that the other girl could have potentially heard the entire conversation. Gulping slightly, she asked, “Did you, uh, get any of that?”

“I don’t speak Korean.” Luka stated calmly as an explanation. Aria released a relived breath. They had slipped into their native tongue by accident. Thank goodness.

“Well, Aria and I should be getting home.” Seeu piped up, saving them all from an awkward silence. “But if you’re feeling lonely before Saturday, don’t hesitate to invite us over. We’d love to hang out and get to know more about you.”

“Thank you.” Luka watched them gather their things. Before leaving, Seeu bounced over and grasped her in a tight hug. Luka gasped softly, clamping her mouth shut. It was just a friendly gesture, and didn’t last long, so her eye didn’t pound quite as much as it had before. Aria replicated the hug and both waved to her before heading out.

Rubbing her covered eye, Luka waited until they were definitely gone before pulling her patch down to her neck. Sighing in relief, she made her way toward her bedroom. Lying back on her bed, she contemplated this new phenomenon. Two people wanted to hang out with her. Two people who had no idea who she was or what she was afflicted with wanted to spend their time around her. This had never happened before in Luka’s entire schooling. Of course, she also hadn’t gotten the eyepatch until her last year in England, by which time, everyone already knew of her condition and avoided her for it.

With any luck, if she could keep her secret hidden long enough to graduate, she may make some actual friends at Crypton.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first attempts at also using Japanese honorifics, so a bit of help would be much appreciated! ^_^


End file.
